Whats A Girl To Do
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Kagome gets angry at Inuyasha and is seperrated from him. While trying to get back to him she joins Sesshoumaru's group. She thinks its only temporary, until she realizes that she is hooked on Sesshoumaru. Whats a girl to do? more summary in ch1
1. Chapter 1

Whats A Girl To Do

Summary:

When Kagome becomes angry with Inuyasha, she is seperrated from him and does whatever she can to get back to him, even join Sesshoumaru's little group. Its just temporary, is what Kagome thinks, but the more she's with him, the more Kagome becomes hooked on him. When she finally does make it back to Inuyasha, she has a choice to make, return to Inuyasha, or stay with Sesshoumaru. Whats a girl to do?

Chapter1:

"Wow, its really foggy out." "No duh, shimp." "Don't call me shrimp!" "Fine, runt, is that better?" "Grr! Well, at least I'm not called dunce...ow!" "Little brat." "Kagome!" "Hey no fair getting her involved!" "Shippo? What is it?" "Inuyasha hit me again!" "Inuyasha! Why this time?" "Hey, he deserved it this time!" "Why?" "He called me a dunce!" Kagome sighed, "Shippo, if you're going to play, play nice and play fair, don't always call me to solve things for you." "I don't, I only call you when he hits me." Kagome sighed again and returned to repairing her torn blouse.

It had gotten torn in the last battle, so Kagome was repairing it. She only had so many school uniforms and she'd already used up her five uniform per semester in one month. Shippo decided to go off and play by himself, leaving Inuyasha a bit bored, and the one way he could cure his boredom, was to annoy Kagome. He looked over her shoulders and watched her sewing. She could tell he was watching and was getting somewhat annoyed, but remained calm and just continued sewing her blouse. His plan had failed that first time, so Inuyasha began going through her bag. That usually got her ticked.

He rummaged through and pulled out something that looked like a book, but it had a lock on it. "Hm? Kagome, whats this?" "Huh? Hey!" She reached over and grabbed it and set it beside her. "What is it?" "My diary." "Whats a diari?" "Diary, its where I keep my most secret and special thoughts about everything." "Really?" "Mhm." "Can I read it?" "No." She said firmly. "Why?" "It's private thats why. I'd better not catch you reading it, or you wont be able to recover from the many s.i.t commands I'd give you." "Ah. I don't believe they'd be that bad..." "Remember when you made me mad and I used the word during that picnic lunch?" "What one was that?" "The day we found out about Menoumaru," "Oh, right that...oh, those did hurt." "Uh huh, and that was just a small bit of pain, imagine if you were to read my specail, most intimate diary when I've warnned you not to." "Ow...okay, fine I wont read it." "Good." Kagome put away the needle and thread and stood, taking her blouse in hand. She slipped it on over the tank top she'd been wearing. "There, all done. Can't even tell that it was torn." She said with pride and started to walk back to the village. "Can you bring my bag when you come?" "Yeah, sure." "Thanks."

Inuyasha watched her leave and found that he was bored again. "Hm..." He was really bored and didn't know what to do, until he noticed the diary laying in the grass. "Hm..." He smirked and grabbed it, then ran off to find Shippo.

"Hey, runt!" "What now?" "I need you to read this." "Huh? Why?" "Cause I...I'm not good at reading." "Ah...okay, hand it over. Hey, why is there a lock on it?" "No reason." "If theres no reason to lock it, why is it locked?" "Ah...well..." "Hm...I'm going to go get Kagome..." "No! Don't do that!" "Why?" "It's her's and she wont let me read it, so you have to." "Am I supposed to?" "Not really." "Would it make her extremely mad?" "At me, yeah, at you not so much." "Hm...whats in it for me?" "I don;t know, what do you want?" "You to stop being mean to me." "Fine." "Also, you have to stop hitting me." "Done." "Hm...what else..." "That'd better be all kid." "Fine, fine." Shippo broke the lock and handed the lock to Inuyasha. "Alright, the first page says...hey! I can't read this!" "Why not?" "This is in some weird language I've never heard of!" "Ah, great. It figures, just when theres fianlly something interesting about Kagome that I want to know, it has to be written in a strange language." "Sorry, but you have to keep to the deal!" "Hey!" "If not, I'll tell Kagome you made me break the lock!" "What! You little brat! You..." "Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha whipped around and saw a ticked off, very cross looking Kagome. "Ah...hi." Inuyasha smiled lightly, Kagome just smiled back and shouted, "SIT!!!!!!!!" Then walked away, while Inuyasha continued to smash into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the next couple of days, Kagome and Inuyasha didn't speak to each other. The intensity was getting to the rest of the group. "How long do you think this is going to last?" Miroku asked Sango, who just shrugged, "Who knows, both are too proud to speak to each other." "Yeah, but in the long run, its nice that Inuyasha is quiet...OW! Hey!" Shippo whined after Inuyasha had smacked him. "It's not you I'm ingnoring, runt!" "Hmph! Not my fault...Ow!" "What was that!" "It's not my fault that you wanted me to break into the book, just because you were already told not to and thought you'd found the best way around getting in trouble." Inuyasha was now at a loss for words. Shippo, the cute, adorable kitsune had just totally ratted him out. "Why you!" Shippo stuck out his tongue and ran off. "Little brat." Inuyasha stated and sighed as the kid sat beside Kagome.

"Why don't you be the bigger person and go talk to her." "Why should I!" "Well, it might make things easier." "I've no problem not talking to her." "Yeah, well, its bugging the rest of us, now," both Sango and Miroku pushed their friend outside, "Make up already." "Hey!" Shippo scurried back inside, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome outside alone. Inuyasha groaned, then went over to her.

"Hey," No answer. "I said..." "I heard you the first time. What do you want?" "Ha..." Inuyasha sat down beside her, "Look, whats so special about that book anyway?" "It's not that you tried to read the book, thats made me angry, its the fact that even though I asked you not to, you went ahead and tried to read it anyway." "Okay, I'm confused." "Ha, I'm not even really angry, more along the lines of hurt." "Why? What is so important about that dang book?" "It's special to me. it houses all my thoughts and secrets and feelings." "Hm?" "Its...its like I've written a peice of my soul down onto the pages and have locked it up to keep from prying eyes." "Uh huh." "All in all, its just a really special item to me." "I see...whats with the weird writting though?" "Thats because I wrote it all in English. So my family wouldn't be able to read it that easily." "Whats English?" "Its a type of language and writting. I learn it at school." "Another reason for me not to like school." "Ha, ha, nah, its actually really easy to learn. I caught on easily." "Uh huh." "Who know, maybe one day I'll read it to you, but not for a while." Kagome said and stood. "Where're you going?" "For a walk, wanna come?" "Feh, sure."

"Good, they're talking again." "Yeah, but for how long this time?" "Ha, hopefully a while." "Yeah right."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up the hill, and turned to look down at the village. The wind was stronger then Kagome had known it to be for the fuedal era, and there was the scent of rain in the air that even Kagome could smell. "Looks like theres going to be one heck of a storm." "Yeah,it does...we should be getting back." "Why?" "Ah, the storm." "Ah, if it comes, we can just jump in the well and go to your time." "Ah...good point."

"So, how much longer do you think it'll take?" "Hm?" "Locating the rest of the shards?" "Don't know." "Man, why'd Kikyo have to break it again?" "Thats what I'd like to know too." "At least we don't have Naraku to bother us this time." "True enough." "Which should hopefully make finding the shards much easier." "Unless another demon decides they are the rightful ones to have it." "Ah, one swing of my sword and they wouldn't be." Kagome smiled as the wind blew her hair to one side.

Though she smiled, there was a saddness there too. As well as a question, what would happen to her once the jewel was pieced together again this time? That was the question that kept eating at her, and it was a question that she didn't and wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to. Would she disappear and return to the future? Never again being able to travel through time. Would she be stuck in the fuedal era, unable to ever see her family and friends again? Or would she be able to continue with her current life, which was what she wanted the answer to be.

"Hey," "Hm?" "Whats wrong?" "Nothing really, just thinking about...ah...finding the jewel shards." "Ah, well, we're sure to find them in no time." Kagome smiled lightly, "Yeah I hope you're right." "Truthfully, me too." "So...are you still wanting to become a full demon?" "Huh? Of course I am. I told you that once before when you asked me the similar question." "True, but...do you really need to be full demon?" "Hm?" "Whats wrong with being half? I mean, you're strong and powerful enough right now, aren't you?" "You know, I think thats what you said to me the second day we met." "Huh? Oh, you're right. Wow it seems so long ago now, doesn't it?" "Yeah it does..." "What?" "You know, you were so lucky that you slipped on that wet grass that night right? Otherwise you'd have been dead right off the hop." "Ha, ha, yeah, how could I nearly forget the time you nearly killed me!" "Ah..." Kagome groaned, "Man, you try to forget an inncident that you never want to remember and what happens? The inccident is brought up, just as you've nearly forgotten about it. Thank you, Inuyasha." "Ah..." "Ha, never mind, I'll forget it sooner or later, just don't bring it up again, okay?" "Whatever." "Thank yo...whoa!" The wind was getting stronger, so strong that it nearly blew Kagome away.

"Gottcha!" Inuyasha grabbed hold of the skinny girl. "This wind sure is getting worse!" "No, you think." Kagome said , tryng to keep her skirt from flying up. "Argh, stupid wind." "Thats why you should where the priestess...ah...I mean a kimono, or something, that isn't too, short." "Hm...well, this is what I have to make sure I have with me for school, or I'll get in trouble, but I guess it couldn't hurt to wear a kimono." "Or..." "I am not going to wear those." "Why?" "I don't like wearing them." "Is that the only reason?" "What other reason would there be?" "Hm...I don't know, let me think..." "If you say it, you'll be sorry!" "You just don't want to look exactly like Kikyo." "GRRRR!!!!! Thats right I don't, you know why?" "Ah..." Inuyasha was somewhat frozen with fear, "Its because I am not Kikyo! I will never be Kikyo and never have been! Got that! So stop trying to make me look like her! I am not her!!" Kagome shouted angrily. "Ka...Kagome..." "Argh, forget it." "Where are you going now?" "For a walk, this time alone." "Ah..." Inuyasha sighed as she walked away. Then he groaned and took off after her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome! Come on! Come back please!" "Just leave me alone for a bit alright!" "Not in this storm I will not!" "Ha! You just don't get it! Do you?" "Get what?" "How it feels to look exactly like someone, and be expected to practically be that person..." "Look, you don't have to be Kikyo, alright, and you don't have to wear those clothes either..." "That's not...that's not what I mean! I mean, of course I don't want to be her, at times I don't even want to look like her!" "Why?" "Why? How about because I don't know if when you're talking to me, whether you're trying to look at her through me! I don't know if you give a damn about me, or if it's just because I look like her!" "Oh, come on now! That's completely ridiculous!" "No, it's not! Not to me!" "Kagome..." "Just go...I'll head back, before the storm hits, so please just...just go!" "I'll go when you go." "Inuyasha, please learn to take a hint, and go." "What hint?" "I...I WANT TO BE ALONE DAMMIT!" Kagome shouted and started running away from the hanyou. "Hey! What the hell is wrong with her anyway?" Inuyasha wondered, and decided to follow her anyway.

"Hmph, stupid, stupid! Why do I have to be so stupid! Why'd I even bring all that up?" Kagome scolded herself for letting herself seem that vulnerable, to Inuyasha, to the man that she loves so much. She'd always been strong, stronger then most humans, and in that brief instant, she'd revealed part of her weak side. "Ha...I really should head back soon...hm? Ah..." Kagome suddenly stopped and backed away from the demon, that looked much like mistress centipede. Kagome was backing away from it, when she slipped in the mud and fell on her butt. "Ow...AHHH!" She screamed as the demon lunged at her, only to be sliced into pieces by Inuyasha's sharp claws. "so, you glad I followed you?" Kagome stood, and brushed herself off, "Yeah, thanks...I...hey!" Kagome protested when Inuyasha pushed her against a tree. "What the hell! Let me go!" "Oh would you shut that trap of yours for once!" "Excuse me! You rude arrogant...SI...MMMM!" Inuyasha was not in the mood to get sat again, not after he had, had to readjust his spine after the last time. Kagome's eyes were wide open and she just baisically froze. "So, you're finally quiet are you? Good, now listen would you...hm? What? You okay?" Kagome said nothing, then realized something, "Y...you just kissed me..." "Yeah, I did..." "To shut me up!" "Well, can't say it wasn't nice, but mainly that was the reason, why?" Kagome turned from him, tears brimming. Here she thought that he'd kissed her, because he cared about her and possibly loved her, but to know that it was just to shut her up, that was too much to even try to take. "Kagome?" "Inuyasha...what am I to you?" "What..." "What am I to you? Tell me right here, right now and it must be the truth! What am I to you?" "Kagome...I..." "Tell me before I run away and you never ever see me again! Uh..." Kagome was pulled into Inuyasha's strong arms. She liked the embrace, but she also tried to get out of the hold. "Let go! Let me go!" She cried, the brimming tears now streaming down her cheeks as she struggled in his arms. "Would you stop! stop for just a minute!" Kagome stopped and looked up into his golden eyes. The eyes that were like a sunny day to her. "What am I to you?" She asked again softly. Inuyasha sighed while still holding her, "Kagome...you're important to me, you really are." "Why? How important?" "Kagome I...I..." Suddenly Kagome was falling from his arms, falling along with the ground that had just given way under her. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to get a grip on the raven haired girl. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she fell into the darkness. The rain poured and the lightening flashed as Inuyasha lept down to where he hoped Kagome would be, and where he prayed she would still be alive.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha shouted as he ran through the mud and the rain, searching and searching for Kagome. He's taken three seconds to get down the hill that had given way and fallen into the darkness, taking Kagome with it. "KAGOME!" No answer. "Fuck! Where the hell did you get to!" Inuyasha cringed to think of what her body would look like, lifeless, splattered with mud, blood and tears. Or since there were sharp rocks, like spikes, he'd cringed even more when he thought of the spikes, piercing through her marble human skin, blood flowing from all wounds, her eyes open with that lifeless dead look to them. He shook the images from his head, "Nope, no way. She isn't dead. No way." He convinced himself and continued to search.

Silence. That was what Kagome heard, silence. Only the sound of the storm was all she could hear. She felt the pain in her head and opened one eye, then both. She looked around and realized she was lying in a mud puddle. "Argh, my head..." She touched her head and found blood. "Huh? Did I hit my head on something...ah...what the heck am I on!" She shrieked when she noticed she was riding a strange looking creature. "Hm? Is this some kid of dragon? Or horse?" "A-Un is both." "Hm? Oh, hello." "Hi, lady Kagome." "Ka go me? Is that my name?" "...Mhm, your name is Kagome. Right Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned to see a man, a gorgeous man riding a cloud. "Hm? So you're not dead, huh? My human eating demon vassles wont be happy." "Demon? That eat...humans?" "Hm? You don't know what demons are?" "Not really, are they small?" "Some are, but not many..." "Oh...where am I?" "In the western lands of Musashi." "Ah...and that is where? In Japan?" "Well at least you know your own country." "Mhm, I do...ah...Sesshoumaru right? That's what the little girl called you?" "...Yes, that is my name...you hit your head pretty hard didn't you?" "I don't know...why did I hit it in the first place?" "Well, you fell from a cliff, during the storm...you don't remember that?" Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't. Do you know where I'm supposed to be right now?" "Ah, normal humans would be dead from a fall like that, so you should truly be dead right now." "Oh...how did I survive then?" "You fell on top of me." "Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" "You, a human, could never hurt me, a demon." "...you are a demon? Wow, I thought you were a human like me...oh, that's not rude to say is it?" "...Yes, it is, though due to your condition at the moment, I shall allow it to pass." "Oh, thank you." Kagome looked at the little girl, "Is she your daughter?" "No..." "I'm Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru takes care of me." "Oh, I see." "Why aren't you with my lord's brother?" "Brother? You have a brother? Am I supposed to be with him right now? Why? Am I dating him? Married to him?" "Enough with the annoying questions! Regrettably I have a half brother, little whelp that he is." "Oh, is he a child then?" "He acts like one." "EEK! A toad!" "I am not a toad! I am Jaken, lord Sesshoumaru's vassle!" "Oh...you look like a giant toad." "Ha...I know." Jaken sighed. "Hm, you have lost all of your memory of this land haven't you?" "I guess so...what all have I forgotten? I seem to recall the devil talking to me once." "That would more then likely have been Naraku." "Naraku, sounds like a devil name." Kagome sighed as she looked up at the raining sky. Who were these people that she was around and who was this brother that she'd been told she should be with, and where the heck were they going. These questions went round and round in her head, that was still real sore.

"Damn, where the hell could she have gone? She can't have died, her body would still be where the rest of the cliff landed. So where the heck is she?" Inuyasha wondered as the rain stopped and continued to search for the missing, upset girl. Why had he been so stupid. She'd told him not to bring up the fact that she looked like Kikyo, and all that stuff, but no, he couldn't leave well enough alone, he just had to spark that fire, and now Kagome was probably hurt bad, wet, muddy and ready to 'sit' him into oblivion. He just couldn't and he wouldn't stop looking for her, not until he found her safe and alive. Even if she didn't want to see him again, he'd just be glad she was alright and alive. "Kagome...Hm?" He sniffed the air and caught onto Kagome's scent, along with the scent of another human, and three demons, one of which belonged to his brother Sesshoumaru. "Huh? This makes no sense, why would Kagome be with Sesshoumaru? Unless the kid whined until he helped her...I can't see him doing so without being annoyed into it, by the little girl, who seemed to have him wrapped around his clawed finger. "Hm...K, I know where to find you, and I sure as hell hope that you are indeed safe and not about to be demon fodder." Inuyasha said to himself and hurried in the direction of Kagome's scent.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome home my lord...oh," A demon soldier looked at Kagome as Sesshoumaru entered his castle. "Bah, another human..." The soldier said under his breath, though of course, Sesshoumaru could hear him perfectly, due to his expert hearing. Kagome wasn't sure what to make of the castle, as far as she knew she'd never been there before in her life, but then again, maybe she had. Rin took her hand, "Follow me, Lady Kagome." "Oh...but..." "Lord Sesshoumaru has things he needs to do alone, so come one, I'll show you around!" Rin said with a smile so sweet, that Kagome just couldn't say no. "My lord, what do you propose to do with the new human?" "I haven't decided yet, however I do not think it will take long for Inuyasha to come storming in to try and take her back." "If he does?" "The woman has no recollection of anything nor anyone, due to her fall. Perhaps, she will refuse to back with him...perhaps not." "What if she does not?" "I don't know yet. I shall decide that if and when it comes to that." Sesshoumaru said and left Jaken alone in the empty hallway.

Kagome followed Rin around the whole castle. The lush and beautiful garden, filled with flowers, some that Kagome thought looked familiar, but some that didn't. She did recognize the large grove of Cherry blossom trees, that lined the pathway through the garden. Rin smiled, "Lord Sesshoumaru really likes these pink flowers." "Cherry blossoms, these are cherry blossom trees." "Oh, they are real pretty, don't you think?" Kagome nodded, "So are peach blossoms." "Peach blossoms?" "Mhm, back home we have a tree that blooms every spring with peach blossoms...though...it never had when I was growing up...strange that it would now." "Hm...I'd love to see where you're from Lady Kagome, you're home sounds so magnificent." Kagome smiled, "I'd love for you to come see it...though, for some reason...I don't think that would ever be possible." "Why? Are you banished from your village?" "I...I don't remember...I might have been... HM?" They heard a loud shouting coming from the castle. "Uh oh, Lord Sesshoumaru is getting angry with someone..." "Oh." "He rules these lands you know. The entire Western lands are his to command." "I see, that must be a tiring job." "I think it is, but he never shows it." "Well, one who rules, wont show such emotions, due to the position they are in. They are to stay strong and emotionless at all times. So enemies do not get the better of them." "Oh, I kind of understand that." "Though I don't think anyone could get the better of him." Rin giggled and nodded, "Nope, I don't think so either." They continued walking through the garden.

"Would you quit with the barking!" "I will not! I know Kagome is here! So where the hell is she?" "The human is walking around the garden at the moment, and you shall hold you tongue, while speaking to me!" "Fuck you...ARGH!" Inuyasha's face was smashed into the floor. "Now, as I was saying..." "You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, and a battle began, within Sesshoumaru's study room. "Where is Kagome!" "You, a half breed should learn where he stands in this world! No where!" "Feh! I've heard them all before! Can't you come up with anything new? Argh!" "Is that new enough?" "Jerk!"

"That sounds like a battle!" Rin grabbed Kagome's arm, "No! Never interrupt Lord Sesshoumaru's battles! You could get very hurt by mistake!" Kagome reluctantly fought the urge to investigate, and she stayed with Rin who led her to a room. "You fell from a very high place, Lady Kagome. You should rest, okay," Kagome nodded and went into the room.

"Son of a fucking bitch! Where is Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, then was fiercely thrown from the study. "Argh!" "And stay out." Inuyasha growled, and walked away stomping. "Damn asshole!" He picked up Kagome's scent and sighed, "Finally...ah...now which room..." Inuyasha sniffed at each one, until he came to the one, the scent was the strongest. He stopped for a moment and opened the paper door, slipping quietly inside. "Kagome?" No answer "Hey, Kagome? You awake?" Kagome was asleep, with her back to him. She rolled over to face the ceiling. "Kagome?" Suddenly she started shaking, and her eyes shot open. "Hey! Are you alright?" Kagome stared right into Inuyasha's golden eyes, as he hovered over her. "Kagome?" Kagome was in shock for only a moment, then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and Inuyasha lept back, re-swallowing his heart that had lept into his throat. "What the hell!" The door flew open and before Sesshoumaru could even step into the room, Kagome practically flew behind him. "Huh?" "Inuyasha, you may want to take things slowly..." "Why? What have you done to her!" "I have done nothing! What has is that bash to the skull she received, while falling in that landslide!" "...Is she alright!" "She is, though she isn't." "Huh?" "She has amnesia."


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is am ni sha?" "Amnesia, ah that's what again?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, who sat quite close beside him, "It's when someone forgets things, due to a traumatic experience, or a bash to the head during a landslide." "Ah, that's right." "Sometimes the person wont ever regain their memories, and sometimes it takes an awfully long time to get them back." Kagome said and just kept her eyes fixed on Inuyasha, who'd scared the shit out of her just moments ago. "So, there is a chance she'll remember everything again?" "Yes, there is I suppose, however I don't believe that terrifying the girl is the way to get them back, or is it?" "Actually there have been some cases where scaring a person has brought back their memories, but not always and I swear, you do that again, and you'll regret it!" Kagome said straight at Inuyasha, who just stayed quiet for once. "My, my, so the pup can be quiet...you should stay here human, so as to keep this whelp in check." "Kagome." "Hm?" "My name is Kagome. Not 'human'" "I do not care what you are named. Human suits you just fine...human...OW!" "It's KAGOME. Learn it, use it!" She stated and left the room, while Inuyasha couldn't help, but snicker. "Did you find that amusing?" "Yeah, I did. Trust Kagome to find another use for her shoes besides to wear and walk in." "She'd best be thankful that I didn't tear her arm off." "You would have had to get passed me first!" "Easily done." "Wanna continue from where we left off back there!" "No I do not." "Why? You chicken?" "It is late and I am going to retire for the night. Now leave and go..." "Hey, remember the rules here, I don't have to leave if I don't want to, and right now, since Kagome is here, I will be too." "Great, I must remember not to wake up in the morning." "I'll help you with that...though you'd never wake up again, but that'd be all good...ow!" "Half bred whelp." "Stuck up snob." Inuyasha left the room and on his way to his own ran into Kagome, who looked like she'd been waiting for him.

"Hey," "Ah...hey..." "So I take it, you're the brother huh?" "Unfortunately," "Then, I should go with you, right?" "Yeah, that would be..." "I...I don't think I can though." "Why not?" "I don't know. I just feel like the pain in my head, isn't the only pain that I've felt and I want to know, why that feeling is there? Also why were you in my room? What? Are we dating? Married? What?" "Ah..." "And be truthful. I'd just get the truth from your brother anyway." "Right, that guy likes to make my life miserable. Anyway, no we aren't married..." "Are we dating at all?" "..." "Or does one of us feel more strongly for the other, but that love is unrequited?" "Ah...I..." "I see. So which one? You or me?" "You." "Is the feeling unrequited?" "I...I don't know what to say to that..." "What else, but the truth." "Well...I..." "Ha, forget it! I'm going back to bed, and this time you stay out!" "Yeah, yeah." Kagome went to go back to the room, then thought differently. "On second though I'm going to go for a walk in the garden, and sit and...OH!" At the word 'sit' Inuyasha crashed into the floor. "Ow..." "Oh my! Are you alright?" "Yes, and no. I hate that damn word." "What word?" "Sit. I hate it." "What's wrong with the word sit? Anyway I'm going to go sit in the garden, la...ah...will you be alright?" "You know, if I didn't know any better, I swear you're just acting like you've forgotten things!" "Faking! You really believe that I am faking? Where would you get a stupid idea like that?" Kagome said annoyed and walked away, smirking.

"Hm, hm, hm." Kagome walked through the garden, under the moonlit sky, while thinking to herself. She had originally lost her memories, but after hearing Inuyasha's voice earlier that day, while he and Sesshoumaru fought, Kagome had regained them quickly. However she was having a lot of fun messing with Inuyasha's mind and making him feel real guilty. "Hmph. This should teach him..." "So you are faking the whole thing, are you?" Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru also in the garden, seated upon a stone bench. "Ah...I don't..." "Do not even try to cover it up. You remember everything, don't you?" Kagome sighed, "I do now, but I didn't when I..." "When you landed on me?" "Yeah," "So you are just having fun with the memory loss thing, huh?" "Mhm, I am and it's great fun...I hope I'm not imposing?" "I will be out again tomorrow, so no you wont be imposing on me, however the vessels here, they don't really like humans." "Oh, so that's why Rin is always with you." "Not really, she chooses to follow me everywhere...it's really quite tiring at times." "So, are you saying that you...you don't mind her following you all the time?" "I..." "I see, so there is a hidden side to you, is there." "There is not..." "Lier. I know how to spot things like that. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me." Kagome said with a wink and headed back inside. "Whether it is or not, you will keep it." "Mhm, I will. Good-night." Kagome said as she left the garden.


End file.
